starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Amistad con animales
La amistad de los animales, también conocida como control de la bestia o truco de la bestia, fue la capacidad de la Fuerza para calmar a un animal. Una vez calmado, el animal se suavizaba lo suficiente como para ser montado o simplemente permanecer en calma. Usuarios conocidos Darth Bane utilizó este poder en la búsqueda de una tumba perdida, usándola para someter a la voluntad de atacar a un toro rancor. Anakin Skywalker usó este poder para calmar a un reek en la Arena Petranaki.[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] El Jedi twi'lek Tott Doneeta también utilizó el "control de la bestia" para hacerse amigo de un círculo vicioso. Boma en su búsqueda para encontrar a la Princesa Galia en el planeta Onderon. Cabalgó el Boma en la base del Jinete de la bestia antes de que él, Ulic Qel-Droma y su hermano Cay Qel-Droma se enterasen de la verdad acerca de la Reina Amanoa ].Tales of the Jedi 2: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon, Part 2 Darth Talon pudo haber utilizado una variante de control de animales salvajes en Vendaxa.Star Wars Legacy: Broken Kreia enseñó este poder a la Jedi Exiliada cuando las dos estaban varadas en Dxun como un medio para hacer su viaje por las selvas más fácil.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Valin Draco pudo haber usado este poder para detener a un dragon K'kayeh que lo devoraba, por debajo de la Academia de Almas.Echoes of the Jedi Jacen Solo utilizó con frecuencia este poder en varios animales en Yavin 4 . En el 43 DBY, durante un motín en el Exposición y Bolsa de Ganado de COruscant Jaina Solo usó este poder para doblegar a un gran número de animales a su voluntad.Omen (novela) Shaak Ti y su última padawan, Maris Brood utilizaron este poder en sus duelos contra Galen Marek. Shaak Ti podía controlar al Antiguo Abyss feluciano, que era el único megahoyo de Sarlacc, y Maris pudo domar al rancor, que fue examinado por los nativos felucianos como incontrolable. Los mismos felucianos podían controlar gran parte de la fauna peligrosa en Felucia, como los rancor. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción'' *''Rogue Planet'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Star by Star'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Imprint'' *''Omen'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game: Revised Core Rulebook'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Poderes de la Fuerza